dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skiril Trinsfirmitinik
Changes to this page Ok, first, Roleplay buffs cannot be sold to NPCs, so do not have a price, second, they do not have a weight either, and, third and last, according to this wikia, they are called Roleplay buff, not Roleplay Buff. Please do not change this back again. Next problem, I have put a picture in, but it doesn't seem to quite fit... Can someone help me? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :"Roleplay Buff" is with initial caps - look better :it does have a value, don't ask me why, even if it can't sell^^ - putting this on to-do list :pic is different, will make one. :Thanks --Lirielle 11:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I am a squirrel right now, so I can tell you that you cannot sell roleplay buffs, because there is no way to show it to an NPC. You don't get the message saying "transaction impossible", you just cannot sell it or even try to sell it fullstop. So it can not possibly have a price. Also, this wikia does not have a category called Roleplay B'uff, only one called Roleplay '''b'uff. So please stop changing it! Thankyou!!! AdventuresOfASquirrel 02:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I **know** you can't sell it. Same applies to quest items, but all have a price. Issue has already been raised and is on our to-do lists. In the meanwhile, please leave it as it is. As for the category, the existing category was wrong and has been corrected now. --Lirielle 03:49, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Alright, quest items have a price, but only because they are items in your inventory. Please stop and think a moment. A Roleplay Buff (and yes, I admit that in the game it is a capital letter, but the wikia category '''wasn't) is not an item in your inventory, so you can not even try to sell it, or find out the price. Where did you get 1 kama from, anyway? Why should it be 1 kama? Where and how did you check the price? Maybe you should put "unsaleable" not "1 kama" because the first is easier to check and more accurate. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 07:05, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, seeing as you have said nothing for about a week, I have gone ahead and changed the price to "unsaleable" because I cannot see your logic in saying 1 kama. Where did you get that 1 from? Why not 2? It could just as easily be 45678 kamas, but you put 1. I know this is a pointless argument, but unless you can show me where you got that price of 1 kama from, I will keep changing it to either "unsaleable" or "0", depending on which you haven't complained about as much. THANK-YOU, AdventuresOfASquirrel 11:38, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe Lirielle got the price listed in the game files, and therefor added it accordingly. I noticed she asked you kindly not to change it in the meantime, but none the less you went ahead and changed it. Knowing Lirielle for a while now, I know when she says she's working on it, she is working on it. Now seeing this discussion is between the two of you, this is just to put in my two cents. I will leave this for now and I'm sure Lirielle will do what seems right to her. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 02:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, the price comes from the game files, it's not made up. We are trying to get the data and layout 'automated' as much as we can, but there's still room for improvement. Marking items as unsaleable will be automated and maintained by the template, which I gather is the next step in Cizagna's process of updating templates. In order to keep the process as efficient as possible, I ask you not to change this for the moment. Thx. --Lirielle 05:46, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry...I missed the bit where you asked me not to change it...I STILL don't understand how a Role-play Buff can have a price, but, if it is in the game files, (where-ever in the game files it is...or how you found it...), then it must be correct. I apologise for any inconveinience or annoyance I may have unintentionally caused any person/s. I will try to read these things more carefully next time. Once again, sorry...AdventuresOfASquirrel 11:40, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't be sorry, you've done what you had to. And I understand it looks odd at the moment. And why the item has a price is purely technical. What Cizagna will probably do it test when the item pertains to an unsaleable category (quest items, rp buffs...) and insert an appropriate sentence automatically, but he's quite busy with other things ATM. We all are :/ --Lirielle 14:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hmmm...Maybe Ankama thinks all items have to have a price...or maybe the system they use means that everything automatically has to have a price equal to or greater than 1 kama...Whatever the reason, maybe it would be a good idea to have a new category on the Wikia, "Unsaleable Items" or something, so that items which cannot be sold can be marked, so that people don't get upset when they have difficulty selling certain items. Items in this category would mainly be quest items, role-play buffs (curses, blessing, etc) and following characters. Also, having a category like this would enable people to easily add any items they find which cannot be sold, which would save other people the trouble of going through and checking everything. Of course, you would need someone with access to the game files, or at least the knowledge of how to find prices in them to put prices on each object, but at least they would know which items to look for. Sorry about this comment being so long, but I want to be certain I have covered everything, to avoid more lengthy "discussions". I hope this solves at least some problems...AdventuresOfASquirrel 11:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) BTW, does it have a weight? I sort of doubt it, but I haven't gone through and counted up every pod in my inventory...and the in-game description doesn't show a weight...although, some items DON'T weigh anything. Signed, AdventuresOfASquirrel 11:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) (AVeryConfusedSquirrel) :About this issues all items have weight, price. In files they are mutable items and they are categorize as rolplay buff, bless, curse, etce and like stated before they have weight and price. When ankama introduced the infinite selling options (be able to see all your items when selling) it had a bug and you could sell quest items and mutable items so like we said yes you can sell those items by a game weakness since they have selling values and yes they have weight values, but in most of the cases those are "0" so they dont appear to affect you but they do just on a "null" way. Yes i been cough up with actually enjoying the game for a while but starting to pick up pace again and yes im still working if to keep the template with other one or separate it --Cizagna (Talk) 19:16, 9 December 2007 (UTC) More Details? Such as more information on how it was obtained or is obtained, more info on the effects (changes appearance, changes the words), more information on what the efects do(squirrel sprite, talking in squirrel language), and anything else we can think of. Also, should I make a Language page, to help people to translate what squirrels (not just me, but the NPCs also) say more easily? Or at least more easily then Secrets of the Squirrel Language. iik wis tinking if ink lisik if cimmin wirds tik yik wid find irind imiknik. sich is imiknink, istrib, bintink, brikmir, hillik, bik, ind itir isifilik wirds likik ik ind nik. wik dik yik tink? fir trinslitinik, sik mik pigik. tinkyik, AdventuresOfASquirrel 11:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) (ink_virik_birid_skiril) :A Squirrel language page already exists. Expand it if you want, but reading squirrel words is pretty straightforward. --Lirielle 12:26, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Trivia?... or Trivial? Should it be mentioned that the GM who gave the transformation was a giant squirrel called TwitchyTail, who gave cryptic messages that told his location? These locations were: #Sufokia #possibly Cemetary of the Tortured #-14 in the Treechnid Forest Transformed players are slightly larger than ordinary squirrels. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC)(ik_wisik_ink_skiril)(and even if we don't mention it in the article, at least it's mentioned here) Well lots of plp got squirel at 03-12-08, at sukofia inn, (12,24) at the effects it says change appearance ánd words, if I notice anything else i'll metion it. What? John (talk) 18:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC)